Silver Angel
by bLuegrEeN
Summary: The only place Draco can go to is the place he loathed. The only girl who can help him is the girl who stole his heart. Pls. R/R!
1. Off to a New World

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic. I am a sucker for love so please bear with the cheesiness! Hermione and Draco rules! Hope you enjoy my little fantasy fic. Please R/R. Constructive please…J Peace! J

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story are inspired by Harry Potter and belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is basically mine but every thing else I owe to J.K. Anonymous people write the quotes in each chapter. They're not mine but like them and feel that it relates to my fic so I post them here.

Chapter 1: Off to a New World 

"Love at first sight gives vision to the blind, many come from it but few are chosen to bind. De ja vu things confuses me, it's not magic when I met you – it's serendipity."

Draco Malfoy has had enough of his father's tyrants. He loved his dad, yes; blood runs thick, doesn't it? But as much as he did, he could not anymore stand the evil force Voldemort had placed on his father. He wished that he was the same father he was before. He could not forget that one time, perhaps the only time that his father had been genuinely loving to him. 

It was his 11th birthday and he had just been accepted into Hogwarts. His father was so proud, his eyes shone like glitter and he smiled at Draco. A smile that still haunted Draco to this day. 

_'Will I ever see him that way again?' _

He knew very well that the answer was no, but a little hope still flickered in his heart. 

_'Well, I'm all alone now. It's me against the world.'_

Draco had run away. 

His sixth year at Hogwarts had just ended and he had no plans of going home. His father didn't care anymore. His becoming a prefect didn't even matter to him.

He knew that the place to hide was the place his father loathed. The Muggle World. He didn't know anything about muggles, much less their lifestyle, but he didn't care.

As Draco sat leaning on a tree in some muggle park, he realized that it would have been beneficial if ha befriended a mudblood. _'Granger.'_ He muttered. _'Now if only I could find that mudblood...'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a beautiful day in the Muggle World. Hermione Granger was spending the day in the park babysitting for Erica and Stephanie, her neighbor's angelic twins. She always saw twins as terrible, being exposed to Fred and George at Hogwarts. But these two were just lovely and she loved sitting for them. She missed her friends terribly but what consoled her was the fact that they were coming soon to spend the summer with her.

FLASHBACK 

Hermione was sitting in a plush couch in the Granger's living room with her parents engaged in their usual late-night conversations. 

"Hermione, we have something important to tell you…" Her mother finally said after so much fidgeting.

"What is it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"We are going to spend the summer in Italy." Her father filled in.

"What?!? Why?!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised. 

"We have to attend a dentist's convention."

"So, you're leaving me here? ALONE!??"

"Yes…but Mrs. Smith will be just next door to watch over you and to make sure that everything's fine."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at her parents. _'All summer. Here. Alone.'_ She tried to hide the smile that was itching to be shown but couldn't help it. She felt like jumping up and down or just do anything. _'No parents!'_ she thought with a smile.

"But we take it that we can trust you to take care of yourself and be a responsible young lady?"

"Okay…ummm…can I have my friends come over?"

"Yes, of course! But the house is YOUR responsibility, ok?"

"Mmmm hmmm…" Hermione said, not really listening to what her parents were saying. 

She was already excited to have Harry, Ron and Ginny come over. _'I'll owl them first thing in the morning!'_ She thought smiling.

END FLASHBACK 

Hermione looked different now. Better. Her hair was as bushy as before but she already knows how to handle it now, she had more delicate curves and she was taller. Nobody would see her as ugly anymore; that was for sure.

Because it was summer, Hermione was wearing khaki shorts and a body-hugging black spaghetti strapped top with the word 'Angel' on it in silver writing. She wore a pair of black thongs (A/N: I know what you perverted people are thinking…it's not the undies! It's the shoes.J LOL J) to go with her ensemble. She had her hair in a neat and high ponytail that it swayed whenever she would run or just walk.

Suddenly, she noticed a man leaning on a tree as he sat, his knees bended and with each of his elbows placed on them. He was in robes. 

_'Wizard?'_

 Then she glimpsed the all-too familiar silvery-blonde hair grazing the man's face. _'No…it couldn't be…'_ She walked closer to be sure. She gasped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Where the hell can that mudblood be?' _Draco thought, frustrated.

But he didn't have to think about that for long. As if heaven heard his thoughts, he heard a feminine voice call out his name curiously.

"Malfoy?!?"

Draco looked up to see a confused Hermione. _'Wow.'_ Was the first thought that came into Draco's mind as he looked her over. Hermione was standing over him and the sight of her made Draco catch his breath. 

_'She looks better wearing muggle clothes. Who would have thought that beneath those school robes of hers is a full-fledged woman with all the right assets?'_

It took him a minute to realize that he was staring at her and quickly regained his cool composure.

"Granger, fancy seeing you here. It's such a lovely afternoon isn't it?" He said in that trademark drawl of his.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Actually…I was looking for you…" He said looking at her straight in the eye.

A/N: So, how'd you like the first chapter? You can always review…just click on that little button at the bottom of the page. I already have an idea of how the story would go. I already started chapter 2. J


	2. Part of Your World

A/N: hey! gosh! Thanks for all those who reviewed the first chapter! I'm really flattered for all your wonderful comments! Now I personally think that everyone who reviewed should be recognized since you did take time to read my story:

       _kristina:_ hey! Scared me there a little! I thought it was a flame at first…thanks!

_       Bobbie:_ thanks for reviewing! Pls. continue reading this! I hope you'll think the same with this chapter…

_       Laureate:_ thank you for that wonderful review! I hope this chapter will be as good as the first one was! Pls. do continue.

_       SheDoesMagic:_ well, here it is…the second chapter…hope you like it!

_       bluerainbow:  _Yeah, I know you! Can't wait to read your fic! Thank you for reading mine.

_       demented ding: _here it is…for the sake of the both of them-you know who they are!

_       draco's harry: _hi there! I'll post your credits don't worry! Thanks!

_       jl goddess: _thank you!

_       porkypop:_ here it is…I'm glad you liked the end part. Hope you like the end of this too. Pls. tell me what you think of it, okay?

_       aristocratic dragon: _thanks for putting me in your favorite authors list! I really appreciated it! Yup yup! Erica and Stephanie are really ANGELIC twins! Hehe (",)

_       ChimaeraGurl:_ thanks! Pls. keep on reviewing!

_       hazeleyez: _well, this is what you asked for…I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

_       littlewitch34: _here's the continuation…thanks!

_       chochang913:_ thanks! Glad you liked it!

_       Genny:_ thanks for your review!

_       Lori:_ hey! you said that I'm definitely doing justice to J.K… well, thank you very much! That's so flattering! Keep reviewing pls.

There! Thanks for everyone again! I'm sorry if I only say one thing…can't think of anything to say. I can't stop smiling for days when I read your reviews…won't keep you anymore. Here's the 2nd chapter. Oh, btw, the smileys that I put in the first chapter became J's if ever you're wondering. 

Disclaimer: I own the plot and some characters but everything that looks familiar to you belongs to J.K. The quotes are also not mine. Anonymous people write them.

Chapter 2: Part of Your World 

"Friendship opens to many doors. Each with a different view, but none could be more welcome than the door that leads to YOU…"

"Wha-?!? Why?!?" Hermione asked not believing what had just come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. 

Draco sighed and began to tell Hermione the whole sordid story. He spoke of his father and all that he wanted from him, his so-called friends and the way he felt that nothing seemed right anymore. He said that he lacked something in his life. That it was so dull and empty that he already felt numb. He felt like the world was on his shoulders.

When he finished, he couldn't seem to look Hermione straight in the eye again. 

_'There I said it. What have I got to lose anyway? She's my only hope…'_ Draco thought looking at his feet, waiting for Hermione to say something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione stood there and just stared at Draco. It took her a minute to absorb all that the man in front her had just said.

          _'Wow. I didn't think he would just all of a sudden open up to me like that.' _Hermione thought amazed and surprised.

          Hermione reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Draco, I'm sor-" Hermione started but was cut off when they heard Erica scream her name.

"HERMIONE!" Erica had tears in her eyes when she reached Hermione.

"What is it, Erica? Shh…." Hermione said in a soothing voice as she knelt down and hugged the little girl.

"Stephie' s hurt! She fell from the monkey bars when she was showing me…" she stopped short when she saw Draco and immediately registered a confused look on her angelic face.

"Hermione, is it Halloween already? Who is he?" Erica asked her voice full of confusion and innocence.

Hermione laughed seeing Draco's confused face when Erica asked if it was Halloween.

"No, Erica, it's not Halloween. This is my…ummm…" Hermione explained not knowing what Draco was to her at the moment.

"I'm Draco. I go to school with Hermione." Draco filled in.

"Right. Now, where's your sister?" Hermione said her voice suddenly filling with concern.

"Over there." Erica said pointing to the monkey bars in the playground where Stephanie was sitting waiting for them. 

As they were walking to where Stephanie was sitting, Hermione explained to Draco that she was baby-sitting for Erica and Stephanie. 

Draco was impressed with Hermione's love for children.

          _'I wonder what it would feel like to be cared for like the way Hermione cares for her friends.'_

          He pondered that thought for a moment until someone interrupted his thoughts by tapping him on the back. He turned around to see who it was and found Erica on the verge of crying.

          "Mister Draco, will my sister be okay?" she asked her voice wavering.

          Draco knelt down and gave Erica a hug.

          "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Hermione will take care of her. C'mon let's go there."

          When they reached Hermione and Stephanie, they saw that Stephanie could barely walk or stand. Her ankle was also swollen.

"Look, Draco…she has a deep wound and what I think is a broken ankle. I'm gonna have to bring her home now. I'm sorry about everything your father has done. But I really have to go. I guess I'll see you around…" Hermione said in one breath and had to take a deep one to recover.

She stood up and tried to carry Stephanie but the both of them fell, as Stephanie's weight was too much for her to carry.

Draco chuckled. "Let me carry her."

Hermione stared at him as if he had just said that he loved and adored mudbloods.

"Ummm…are you sure? I mean, if you haven't remembered, I'm Granger you're Malfoy. We're supposed to be enemies. E-NE-MIES." Hermione said enunciating and exaggerating each syllable of the last word.

"Yeah, I know but, hey. You're here to help me so I might as well help you too." Draco answered.

Before Hermione could utter a response, Draco picked the little girl swiftly in his arms as if she were as light as a feather.

"So, let's go now. I'll just follow you, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and started towards the twins' house silently.

_'Why would he need my help? HOW am I going to help him? WHY? And did he just call me by my first name?' _Hermione thought all the way to the twins' house.

After they had had the twins settled, their parents showed up. Hermione told them everything that happened that day and that she was very sorry for not being a good baby-sitter. 

"I'm really sorry for what happened, Mr. Gallagher…it's all my fault. You wouldn't have to pay me for the sitting. I completely understa-"

"It's okay, Hermione. Things like that happen. And if it wasn't for your quick mind, Stephanie would be in more danger then." Mr. Gallagher answered.

"Yes, dear. Don't worry." Mrs. Gallagher continued.

After a few more minutes, Hermione left as it was about to rain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Hermione…" Draco started while they were walking towards Hermione's house.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Ummm…I was thinking…you see, since this is a really different world for me, I don't have any place to stay and-" 

"Oh, yeah…so that's what you needed my help for. If you want to rent a room in a hotel, we better hurry, it's getting late."

"No, actually I was thinking that maybe I could stay at your place." Draco stopped and looked at his feet.

"Huh? Why me?" Hermione turned, facing Draco, confused.

"I don't know…I guess because you were the first person that popped in my mind."

"Ummm…are you sure? I mean we live in two different worlds!" Hermione said.

"I want to be part of yours." Draco countered.

"Part of MY world? Are you crazy?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on, Angel…" Draco smiled innocently at her as he used the word that was on her shirt to persuade her.

"Don't mock me, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione almost screamed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Draco tried to get a hold of her arm but she was too fast.

"Besides, it would only be too complicated if you stayed with me!" Hermione said over her shoulder and started to walk again.

"So that's what I get for asking a mudblood to help me…" Draco muttered not thinking.

Unfortunately, Hermione heard his little comment and shot Draco a death glare.

"Funny, I was actually thinking you've changed. Guess I was wrong. Goodbye, Draco. Hope you have a wonderful life." Hermione said sarcastically. 

She ran to her house feeling the first raindrops on her face and slammed the door leaving Draco outside.

Draco sighed. 

_'Great, just wonderful. You totally blew it.'_ He thought, sitting on a bench nearby as the rain poured over him.

He looked up.

_'Could this day get any worse?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione was at home trying to watch TV but couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Draco outside in the rain. 

_'I hope he'd be okay…wait, how can he be okay? He's alone, in a muggle world with no one to talk to. Oh, what have I done? Maybe I can still catch him if I run."_ Hermione thought standing up from the couch.

She hurriedly grabbed an umbrella and a raincoat and rushed out of the house. She was surprised to see a drenched Draco sitting on a nearby bench looking up at the sky.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione running towards him.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing? I was expecting you to have left." Hermione said still panting as she reached his side.

"So, you came back."

"Yeah, I guess my conscience got the better of me. Anyway, why did you stay?"

"I just knew." Draco answered standing up and looking into Hermione's hazel eyes.

"Knew what?" Hermione asked, confused.

Draco took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"I knew that my angel would come back for me."

A/N: Awwww…did you think that was sweet? Do you like it? I won't post the next chapter till you review! Oh, special thanks to Ivy, Paige, Ding and Ria for all their help. I might not be able to upload the 3rd chapter anytime soon because my teachers have suddenly decided to load us with tons of homework for this week! Sorry! But I'll try to make it worth the wait…thanks! Review pls!


End file.
